Version officieuse
by Trashy girl
Summary: Mais que s'est-il vraiment passé après l'attaque de Jasper? Les Cullen sont-ils si innocents que ça? Lemon. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Dark Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**La version officieuse**

J'étais encore chamboulée. Jasper m'avait sauté dessus pour une simple goutte de sang. Et j'avais été sauvée par Edward, l'amour de ma vie, pour être projetée sur une table de verre. Ô cruelle destinée. A présent, mes bras lacérés par des coupures, je suivais Carlisle dans son bureau, pour nous isoler des autres, de plus en plus incapables de se retenir.

Assise sur son bureau, je le regardais avec attention me recoudre. Il était précis, professionnel. La proximité de nos deux corps, ainsi que leurs positions : lui entre mes jambes, moi la main accrochée à sa chemise pour stabiliser mon bras commençait à me provoquer des bouffées de chaleur. Je voulais serrer les genoux et faire taire cette partie de mon corps qui s'éveillait sans autorisation, mais cela m'était défendu par la masse debout devant moi.

Un corps parfait, long, élancé, musclé qui transpirait le raffinement. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Ses narines frémirent. Ses yeux fixèrent les miens puis caressèrent mon nez pour s'attarder sur ma bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de les mouiller et inconsciemment mes jambes s'ouvrirent permettant à nos deux entrejambes de se frôler. J'étais tétanisée. Son regard n'était plus celui du « gentil docteur », mais d'un chasseur et devinez qui était la proie ?

Avant que l'adrénaline ne me fasse faire des choses que je regretterais demain, j'ouvris la bouche :

- Comment fais-tu Carlisle pour résister au sang ? Il finissait sa couture et son nettoyage.

- Beaucoup d'années de pratique, mais il y a des contreparties.

- Des contreparties ?

- Oui, lorsque nous sommes saisis de frénésie pour le sang, nous sommes prêts à baiser jusqu'à plus soif.

J'étais choquée de son langage mais je n'eus pas le temps de traiter l'information. Il avait pris ma main et la portait à sa matraque que je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder avec de grands yeux pour ne pas en perdre une bouchée tandis que ma main ne suivant que son instinct commençait un mouvement de haut en bas sur le tissu de son pantalon. La chaleur qui était montée subitement dans mon corps fit pointer mes tétons. Je les sentais rigides et leur frottement sur mon soutien-gorge me sembla intolérable. J'entendis un cri étouffé et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de la manifestation de mon excitation. D'un geste assuré, Carlisle souleva la belle robe qu'Alice m'avait offerte pour plonger ses doigts en moi en un geste précis tout en me fixant toujours sans expression particulière.

Cet homme beau et sexy me désirait. J'étais perdue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? me dit-il d'un ton séducteur pendant qu'il me travaillait de ses doigts savants.

- Je …je ne sais pas. Ahhh !

- Tu mens Bella, ce n'est pas bien. Une gentille fille comme toi. Tu ne veux pas que je te traite de tous les noms ? Ou que je te punisse ?

J'avais du mal à respirer. Ces propositions m'excitaient, j'imaginais à quel point cela devait être jouissif d'avoir Carlisle profaner des insanités pendant qu'il me donnait une bonne fessée. Une vague de cyprine atterrit sur ses doigts pour toute réponse. Je commençais à être en sueur.

- Tu es si douce Bella, si humide sous mes doigts. J'aime les petites vierges comme toi. Brusquement son expression changea et son ton se fit plus dur. Edward s'est assez pavané à ton côté sans te toucher pour me provoquer. Il a bien eu sa revanche.

De quoi parlait-il ? Revanche de quoi ?

Si Carlisle avait été un pianiste et moi un instrument, il aurait fait partie de la catégorie des virtuoses en n'en pas douter. J'étais prête à le supplier comme une chienne en chaleur pour qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Je me concentrais trois secondes et demie pour me saisir de sa ceinture et l'ouvrir.

- Voilà une bonne idée m'encouragea-t-il.

Je détachais le bouton, il était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer avec sa deuxième main qui effleurait à qui mieux mieux mon sein gauche. Une frayeur me traversa l'esprit tout à coup.

- Et si les autres arrivent ?

- Esmée les a envoyé chasser et je suis chargé de te ramener. _Esmée est au courant de ce qu'il me fait ?_

- Oui, Esmée sait, me répondit-il, elle nous couvre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras, répondit-il sans me donner d'explication supplémentaire. Ils sont assez loin maintenant, tu peux crier tant que tu veux, j'aime entendre les vocalises de la jouissance que je provoque. Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, me prévint-il.

J'étais suspendue les yeux fermés et les lèvres tendues quand je sentis sa bouche sur mes lèvres intimes. Ses doigts en étaient au point de me pincer le téton pendant que sa langue me pénétrait goulument. Mon paquet de nerfs était malmené avec dextérité par son majeur et son index qui l'encerclaient sans discontinuer. Je m'abandonnais lorsque la vague arriva. Incapable de continuer mes actions stimulantes sur son beau manche. La force de l'impact n'était comparable avec aucune séance privée que je m'étais accordée. Pendant que les vagues s'abattaient et refluaient les unes, les autres, il me lapa avec entrain.

- Putain Bella, que tu es belle quand tu jouis, s'exclama-t-il. Il arracha l'excuse de string que je portais et qui n'avait gêné en rien son action précédente avec un éclair de folie dans les yeux. Je le voyais perdre peu à peu sa raison d'homme et devenir de plus en plus une bête néanmoins ce constat ne me fit pas peur. Je contrôlais la situation. Je le voulais ici et maintenant. Trop de frustrations s'étaient accumulées depuis des mois. Une seule chose me tourmentait dernièrement : le sexe. Et Carlisle était prêt à m'en donner. La femelle en chaleur qui sommeillait se révélait en cet instant.

- Carlisle, donne-moi ce que je veux maintenant, lui ordonnais-je.

- Et que veux-tu ?

- Ta queue. _Cru et sans équivoque. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où était Bella la timide ?_

- Méfie-toi, car tu pourrais bien être exaucée, petite trainée. Dit-il en souriant.

- C'est bien mon intention. Lui répondis-je en le fixant sans ciller. Il enleva sa chemise, finit de baisser sa braguette ainsi que son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour que se révèle enfin ce colosse que je n'avais pu qu'imaginer auparavant. Il se caressa consciencieusement en me regardant. Il voulait que je le supplie pour reprendre l'avantage.

Je mis mes mains à bonne usage et entrepris de me masturber en suivant le rythme qu'il s'appliquait. Sous les sensations je me cambrais et empaumais un sein.

Il ne dit rien, nous savions qu'il n'y avait pas eu de gagnant à notre petit jeu, il positionna simplement la tête de son pénis à mon entrée et poussa. J'accueillis ce corps étranger avec délectation, ivre de désir. Téméraire, je ne me souciais en rien d'une quelconque conséquence physique. Je parle de la douleur relative à la défloration. J'avais raison. Mon excitation avait atténué toute sensation inconfortable, il est vrai que je l'imaginais déjà me chevauchant durement. Il procédait avec précaution mais constatant mon enthousiasme, avança plus fortement pendant que je l'encourageais en lui plantant mes talons dans son fessier musclé.

- C'est bien ce que tu veux ? M'envoya-t-il avec l'intensité d'un soufflet.

- Oui, Carlisle, miaulais-je sans une once de retenue.

- Alors tu vas l'avoir. Il exécuta une poussée bien plus forte que la précédente et je me sentis remplie, par un homme que je n'aimais pas mais que je désirais, pendant que celui que j'aimais ne pouvait supporter l'idée de passer aux actes avec moi. Pourtant je ne culpabilisais pas. Etonnant.

A peine après avoir attendu que mon corps s'habitue à sa taille, il commençait déjà des va et vient en s'accrochant à mes hanches. Je m'accrochais de plus en plus à son cou me contentant de gémir et de haleter. J'étais encore au bord du gouffre et lui était en pleine possession de ses moyens à me travailler de ses coups de butoir.

J'allais atteindre mon pic quand il se retira de moi et se tourna pour positionner son pénis dans la bouche d'Esmée que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps puisqu'il avait reprit son va et vient avec ses doigts, titillant mon clitoris avec son pouce. Je clampais sur ses doigts pendant qu'il se déversait dans la bouche de son épouse en criant gutturalement.

- Oh ma chérie, ta bouche est si bonne. Celle-ci se contenta de se passer la langue sur les lèvres pour ne rien perdre de sa semence. Tu as apprécié son gout ?

- Tout à fait, mon amour. Tu sais à quel point le sang de l'hymen est une vraie friandise pour moi.

- Il en reste peut-être en Bella. Tu devrais vérifier. Insinua-t-il froidement. J'écartais les jambes automatiquement.

Esmée était comme en transe en contemplant ma chatte rougie. Avant que j'aie pu réaliser ce qui se passait la langue d'Esmée s'enfonçait et ses gémissements me faisaient vibrer de l'intérieur. J'avais encore assez de conscience pour voir Carlisle nous regarder et enfoncer deux doigts dans sa femme qui s'empressa d'accélérer son rythme dans mes chairs. Je n'avais pourtant jamais été attirée par une femme. Que m'arrivait-il ? Carlisle avait-il lui aussi un don ? Le don de manipuler les esprits ? Les désirs peut-être ? Je m'inventais des excuses pendant que je jouissais à plus soif de ses deux êtres ? Résultat de la frustration que m'imposait Edward ?

Esmée nettoya tout le suc que je pus lui donner et se releva contente et rassasiée.

Elle ne me jeta pas un coup d'œil.

- Tu peux la raccompagner maintenant. J'en ai fini avec elle.

- Oui, Esmée. Dit-il d'un ton …soumis ?

J'avais encore la tête qui tournait, pantelante. Il m'aida à descendre du bureau et à lisser ma robe toute chiffonnée par ses exercices.

- Carlisle, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

- Tu ne sais pas tout de notre famille Bella. Celle qui dirige tout, c'est Esmée, et elle te voulait. Ou plutôt ton sang.

- Et Edward ?

- Edward, depuis qu'il te connaît ne se laissait pas manipuler par ses volontés. L'incident de Jasper a tout changé. Une faille s'est glissée dans son esprit te concernant. Bientôt, il te quittera. Peut-être qu'il reviendra avec nous.

- Comment cela ?

- J'étais en couple avec lui avant de trouver Esmée. Il ne me l'a pas vraiment pardonné depuis le temps. Puis avec toi il a trouvé le bon moyen de se venger. Viens je vais te ramener.

J'étais stupéfaite. Je n'avais été que leur jouet dans leurs petites querelles internes ? Je devrais être atterrée. Je n'étais que surprise.

- Mon attirance pour Edward ?

- Fabriquée bien sûr. Que ressens-tu pour lui maintenant ?

- Une vague amitié ?

- Il est fort, hein ? Le plus étonnant est qu'il se soit pris à son propre jeu. Mais ce soir il a baissé sa garde et j'ai pu agir.

- Comment vais-je vivre à présent ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. Demain tu te réveilleras et tu ne te souviendras que de la version officielle. Jasper t'a attaqué, Edward t'a raccompagné. Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-il tout à coup, nous étions déjà devant ma maison. Je me tournais vers lui et là je sus qu'il ne m'avait dit qu'une partie de la vérité, il s'approcha et m'embrassa profondément.

- Adieu ma belle, tu garderas une place spéciale dans mon souvenir.


	2. Chapter 2

La version officieuse 2

Allongée dans mon lit, je ne pouvais cesser de repenser à cette soirée surréelle. Edward ne m'aimait pas. J'avais beau repenser à tout ce qui nous avait conduit l'un vers l'autre, je ne comprenais pas ce qui nous était arrivé. Ou était-ce plutôt ce qu'il nous avait fait subir ? Et James, Victoria et Laurent ? Rêve, réalité ? Complices peut-être ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Ah oui, Carlisle m'a dit que je ne me souviendrai de rien. Pourtant, j'ai encore toute ma tête avec des souvenirs très vivaces de ce qui s'est passé.

Je repassais ces dernières heures en boucle sans trouver de solution. Au fur et à mesure, je repensai à Carlisle. A sa bouche, à son torse, à ses mains quand elles parcouraient mon corps. Le feu qui m'avait dévoré il y avait une heure à peine, recommençait à crépiter de plus belle. Je ne voyais qu'une solution pour y remédier. Me prendre en main et m'apaiser pour pouvoir continuer à me concentrer. Je laissais ma main droite passer l'élastique de mon vieux jogging, descendre entre mes jambes et s'enfoncer dans ma vallée brulante pendant que l'autre glissait sous mon t-shirt et titillait un téton. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bruit me tira de ma tentative de relaxation.

J'ouvrais les yeux pour me trouver face à face avec le visage jovial d'Emmett, mon « presque » grand frère, celui dont la carrure rassurante et le sourire sincère m'avaient toujours mis à mon aise.

- E…Emmett.

- Oui, Bella ma douce, me dit-il en me serrant amicalement dans ses grands bras musclés sans que j'aie eu le temps de me relever.

- Emmett, pourquoi es-tu là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Au contraire, maintenant tout va bien. Il releva son buste et je constatai qu'il était torse nu, les vagues de ces abdos, biceps et autre l'habillant de leur roulement aux moindres de ses mouvements. Miam. Étonnée, je continuais mon inspection pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de son torse qui était nu. Oups.

- Je suis là pour toi Bella. Tu as besoin d'être soulagée. Je suis là pour ça. Tu peux compter sur moi. Il fit mine d'enlever mon drap quand je me repris. Ah non ! Pas encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ?

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Glapis-je.

- Ce que _**nous**_ voulons qu'il se passe bien sûr. Me répondit-il sur un ton beaucoup moins sympathique. Mets-toi à quatre pattes, si tu es gentille, je te raconterai tout.

Comme hypnotisée, je me déshabillais et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

- Accroche-toi bien à ta tête de lit, ça va secouer. Je lui obéis à mon corps défendant, cette fois je savais que ce n'était pas ma volonté qui était à l'œuvre. Il caressa mon sexe et ne pus que sentir à quel point j'étais détrempée. Tu es déjà prête, c'est bien. Les préliminaires, ça me barbe. Je le sentis aligner sa queue en faisant pénétrer seulement son gland puis il me pénétra d'un seul mouvement, je ne pus que laisser échapper un cri en priant que mon père ne se réveille pas. Il me caressa le dos et me parla doucement comme avec un animal de compagnie que l'on cherche à rassurer. Tu peux t'exprimer tant que tu veux ma biche, j'ai activé ma bulle de silence. Eh oui, moi aussi j'ai un don, continua-t-il satisfait qu'il était de m'avoir vu tressaillir de surprise. Après il continua à me pénétrer tout en force régulièrement et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour décoller tout à fait. Il était plus large que Carlisle et la friction qu'il m'apportait à chaque mouvement devint vite insoutenable. Oui, il me fit jouir. Il était finalement comme d'habitude, il ne se posait pas de question quand il voulait une chose, il la prenait. Et il m'avait voulu.

J'étais en âge, les cheveux collés sur les tempes, complètement ébouriffés, le souffle court alors que lui était encore en toute possession de ses moyens, pas essoufflé pour deux sous et toujours au garde à vous. Je réussis à relever la tête, il me souriait l'air tout à fait détendu. Il était visible qu'il prenait du bon temps et qu'il était prêt à continuer.

- Je …peux plus. Articulais-je difficilement.

- Moi je peux encore, donc ce n'est pas terminé. Répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction en me décochant une bonne tape sur ma fesse. Allonge-toi sur le dos. Encore une fois, je lui obéis. Je pensais qu'il allait tout simplement plonger en moi pendant que je resterais à attendre que ça se passe, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et commença à me caresser de sa langue en partant du cou jusqu'à mes seins tout d'abord, puis mon nombril, l'intérieur de mes cuisses où je l'entendis grogner et pour finir ma fente où sa langue fit des allers-retours jusqu'à mon clitoris. J'entendais des cris d'extase. Je réalisais alors que c'étaient les miens.

- Ton gout est comme ton odeur : sucré, j'adore. Une idée surgit au milieu de mon esprit embrumé.

- Et Rosalie ? Le menaçais-je. Il rigola, le rire de géant que j'affectionnais tant.

- Rosalie ? Elle est très occupée entre autre avec ton cher Edward.

- Avec Edward ? Je croyais que Carlisle le voulait.

- Ah, ça oui, c'est pas faute de le vouloir. Tu peux me croire. Seulement le petit gars a tellement été vexé, pauvre petit chou, qu'il se soit tapé Esmée et qu'il l'ait transformé, qu'il lui fait la tête. Alors monsieur baise avec tout ce qui bouge, sauf Carlisle. Pour ma part, je baise avec tout ce qui bouge, point. Pas de favoritisme. En tout cas, Edward a vraiment bien fait de te ramener à la maison, je pourrais te lécher toute mon existence et ne pas m'en lasser.

- Qui m'oblige ?

- Comment ? Tenta-t-il innocemment.

- J'accepte de faire des actions qui ne me ressemblent pas. Qui me manipule ?

- Hum, ça dépend.

- Comment ça, ça dépend ? M'énervais-je.

- En ce moment par exemple c'est Jasper.

- Hein ? Sans réfléchir, je tentais de me couvrir. Il m'attrapa la main.

- Ah non pas de ça avec moi ! Cracha-t-il. Sinon je t'attache ! Après tout, c'est peut-être aussi ton truc ? Ricana-t-il. Jasper, tu peux pas mieux t'en occuper ? Grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

Je relevais la tête et constatai à la faible lueur émise par l'extérieur que Jasper était bien dans la chambre, assis dans mon rocking-chair en admiration devant la tête d'Emmett plongée entre mes cuisses. Il avait aussi adopté la tenue d'Adam et se caressait avec délectation à notre vue, jambes écartées.

Une vague de désir me frappa me poussant à attraper les cheveux d'Emmett d'une main et à me caresser les seins de l'autre complètement excitée. Je fixais la main de Jasper qui coulissait sans relâche pendant que l'autre caressait ses testicules. Son corps long et sec me faisait penser à Edward. Il me dévorait du regard et cette fois-ci je savais qu'il n'avait pas envie de sang. Des cris de plus en plus perçants s'échappaient de ma gorge, j'étais au bord de ma jouissance. Cette fois Emmett plongea en moi pour que mes parois clampent autour de son sexe. Il jouit longtemps, très longtemps, comme s'il avait accumulé une tension et qu'il s'en vidait.

- J'avais tellement envie de toi, merci Bella. Il m'embrassa plusieurs fois. Sa voix était à nouveau douce et sympathique. Quand je pense que ce taré d'Edward voulait te laisser intacte, mais quel débile ! Tu es chaude, et pas uniquement parce que tu es humaine. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre, tu sais. Toute la famille a envie de te sauter dessus.

- Emmett, je…je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais je fais tout cela à mon corps défendant.

- Warf, tu me feras toujours rire. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais faire ce que nous avons fait sans que tu le veuilles un tant soit peu ? Jasper t'a juste désinhibé, c'est tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux faire vraiment mais n'ose pas. Réfléchis un peu, quand tu nous as vus pour la première fois dans la cafétéria, tu étais attirée par qui ?

- Par vous tous, vous êtes tellement attirant pour les humains.

- Faux chérie. Les humains intelligents nous fuient comme la peste. Toi, tu es différente, tu es faite pour être à nos côtés. Le problème c'est Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que depuis que tu le connais il a rejoint le côté obscur. Il ne vient plus avec nous, sauf ce soir en fait. Ta goutte de sang a dû complétement le faire disjoncter. Tant mieux. Pour nous. Et aussi pour toi. Avant tu étais convaincu de n'aimer que lui, ce qui est loin d'être vrai. Lui par contre, je soupçonne qu'il est gaga ou vicieux, je ne sais pas.

- Aaaaaah! Jasper venait de finir sa séance de caresses manuelles à grand renfort de grognements, pourquoi avais-je envie d'aller le lécher?

- Jasper a peut-être une théorie qu'il aimerait nous faire partager maintenant qu'il s'est soulagé.

- Je pense que le but d'Edward était effectivement de rendre Carlisle jaloux et faire envie à Esmée. Tu as vu comme elle aime les vierges. Le problème est qu'il est attiré par toi, Bella comme nous tous.

- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

- Nous pouvons te donner quelques conseils, après libre à toi de voir.


	3. Chapter 3

La version officieuse 3

A ma grande surprise après une série de conseils « avisés », Emmett partit sans demander son reste en me laissant avec Jasper. Celui-ci monta dans le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras par derrière et …me câliner ?

- Jasper, tu n'es pas dangereux ? Lui demandais-je à demi-rassurée par son semblant de calme.

- Comment cela ? Demanda-t-il presque étonné.

- Je veux dire, tu as manqué me sauter dessus il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable de rester avec moi ?

- Quand les autres obsédés ne sont pas dans les parages, tu ne crains rien. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton sang qui m'attirait mais la tension sexuelle de la pièce était déjà très difficile à supporter quand ton doigt a été coupé. Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un vampire. Soupira-t-il en me picorant le cou de baisers, un bras passé à ma taille, sa main reposant sur un de mes seins.

Je restai au calme avec lui quelques instants, cherchant le repos mais mon vagin qui avait été mis à rude épreuve n'arrêtait pas de me lancer. Je gigotais en espérant que cette sensation désagréable passe, sans succès.

- Tu veux que je te soulage ? murmura Jasper.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu peux faire ça avec ton don ?

- Non, pas avec mon don, rigola-t-il. Il souleva ma cuisse et s'introduisit en moi. Sa verge froide calma ma douleur. Il me tint ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte. Finalement être avec des vampires avait du bon, si on laisse de côté leur côté perfide et manipulateur.

Je me réveillais le matin en criant, en gémissant fortement plutôt. Mon vagin avait décidé de se contracter autour du membre de Jasper.

- Chhh, tout va bien me rassura-t-il en me effleurant doucement mon clitoris et un sein. C'est normal, tu étais très endolorie. Là, voilà.

- Jaaasper, han, ânonnais-je. Ces vampires auront ma peau !

- Oui, ma beauté, continua-t-il à me rassurer en me caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce que mon orgasme s'apaise.

- Tu crois que ce que vous m'avez conseillé peut marcher ?

- Il le faut, sinon je suis convaincu que cela nous détrui…

- Bonjour vous deux, couina un petit lutin au pied de mon lit.

- C'est vraiment un moulin cette baraque. Tu ne peux pas entrer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Grognais-je.

- Pfff, si tu crois que j'ai envie de me soucier de ces détails triviaux. J'ai du travail, moi. Voilà, je t'ai apporté ta tenue. Après le reste est entre tes mains. Dit-elle en s'agitant pour étaler les vêtements tout en nous observant à la dérobée. Il faut dire que Jasper continuait à bien prendre soin de moi en me suçotant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Jazz, tu es vraiment un coquin, faire cela devant mon nez. Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes plus de moi mon chéri ?

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas d'aller voir Rosalie, répondit-il sans la regarder. Et voilà j'étais repartie à compter les points dans la famille.

- Ha, et si j'allais avec Bella et toi ? Cela te conviendrait mieux ? Je ne peux pas m'occuper de Charlie il est déjà parti. Demanda-t-elle en commençant à se dévêtir.

- Il faut voir. Lui répondit-il distrait par ma petite personne ce que j'encourageais en lui attrapant la nuque derrière ma tête.

Alice en profita pour se glisser sous la couette et commencer à m'embrasser les lèvres. Mes mouvements de bassin se firent plus intenses par pur réflexe. Les doux doigts d'Alice massèrent mes lèvres intimes, mon clitoris avant que son majeur ne me pénètre, puis son index et son annulaire suivirent en un mouvement précis de flux et de reflux. Ils me régalèrent de baisers pour m'accompagner dans ce nouveau voyage. Mon cri dut ameuter tout le quartier. Heureusement, Charlie était parti travaillé tôt.

- Merci, merci. J'étais ivre de reconnaissance pour ce plaisir qui m'avait été accordé. Je leur baisais les lèvres à l'un et à l'autre et commençais à me lever. Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer.

Je me trainais vers la salle de bain, les genoux flageolants pour rejoindre la douche purificatrice. Je ne savais si l'eau suffirait pour cela. Un bon désinfectant sera plus à sa place pour cet effet.

A peine la douche fermée je perçus des cris de jouissance allant crescendo provenant de ma chambre. Mais ils ne s'arrêtent jamais dans cette famille ?

- Oh oui Jasper, baise-moi plus fort. Criai Alice d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Ta chatte va me faire exploser à force de clamper. Quelle salope. Tu mérites une bonne fessée, petite pute. Hum, ça te fait mouiller encore plus. Ahhh. Entendis-je suivi de bruits caractéristiques de claques sur le postérieur et Alice qui partit en de grands couinements d'animaux sauvages. Leurs ébats me retournaient les tripes. Leur côté animal prenait le dessus. Alice devait aimer cela car il avait été très correct avec moi.

Je restais devant la porte de ma chambre en me demandant que faire. Je devais encore manger et m'habiller et à ce train là, j'allais me retrouver en retard en un rien de temps. Bon, pendant que les deux autres s'excitaient, un passage rapide à la cuisine enroulé dans un drap de bain me permit de remplir ma deuxième mission de la journée, puis je remontais pour enfin pouvoir m'habiller.

Rassemblant mon courage, je pénétrais en trombe pour mettre ma main sur les vêtements et repartir de suite sans un coup d'œil pour mon lit.

La porte claqua derrière moi et j'entendis distinctement la voix d'Alice crier : "Attends Bella, faut que je vérifie si ton ensemble te va."

Elle est vraiment multi tache la petite.

Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers le salon pour revêtir sa tenue de choix. Un pull transparent, un gilet, une jupe arrivant au dessus du genou accompagné de bas en laine et de cuissardes. Finalement, si on mettait de côté l'absence de sous-vêtements, une tenue tout à fait adaptée au climat de Forks. Je sortais rapidement sans manifestation du lutin lubrique et me dirigeais vers ma camionnette à plateau. Rien de notable ne se passa cette journée-là. Les Cullen avaient même décidé de ne pas se montrer alors qu'il ne faisait pas soleil.

Je retournais chez moi très sagement après les cours. Une Volvo gris argentée m'attendait. Edward, la mine longue en sortit. Oh non, oh non.

- Bonjour Bella. _Pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse ? Après tout c'est lui qui m'a manipulé depuis le début. Quel salaud !_

- Bonjour Edward. _Moi aussi je peux faire la gueule_.

- Nous allons partir. _M'annonça-t-il joyeux comme un croque-mort._

- D'accord. Il faut que je me prépare alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, ta famille veut me garder comme animal de compagnie. Je dois me préparer pour vous accompagner.

- Mais je ne veux pas.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire. _Sans un regard, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Charlie._

- Reste ! Reviens près de moi !

- Oui ?

- Allons dans la forêt.

- Entendu comme tu voudras.

Je le suivis sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Je connaissais bien ce coin de la forêt. Je m'assis sur un tronc couché et me déshabillais lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me mets à l'aise, comme tu vois.

- Arrête !

- Je n'en ai pas envie du tout.

J'avais placé une main sous le pull et me pinçais le téton pendant que l'autre allait explorer mon hémisphère sud. Mon clitoris était déjà gonflé par ce qui allait suivre. Je plongeais deux doigts en moi en le regardant et continuais à me masturber pour mon plus grand plaisir. Edward était en transe.

- C'est déjà bon, mais si tu m'aides ce sera meilleur.

Il vint s'agenouiller entre mes jambes en observant sans un mot mes doigts. Le visage impassible mais les narines frémissantes.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment attiré par moi ?

- Oui, je te veux.

- Bonne réponse, je retirais mes doigts pour les lui faire gouter. Il les lapa goulument.

- Aimes-tu toujours Carlisle ?

- Oui. Je l'aime.

- Et moi ?

- Je te désire. Je voulais te protéger d'eux, te garder innocente et surtout contrarié Esmée. C'est raté.

- Tout cela n'a aucune importance, tu es là et moi aussi, alors fais-moi jouir, bébé. _Lui dis-je en le prenant par la nuque pour l'attirer là où je le voulais. Il commença à s'amuser avec mon clitoris de sa langue froide. Ses doigts suivirent et me caressèrent là où j'en avais besoin. Il allait à n'en pas douter se rattraper du temps perdu._

- Humm Bella.

- Oui, continue comme ça.

- Tu me rends dingue, je ne sais plus ce que je veux avec toi.

- Alors ne pense à rien et ressens !

Il s'occupa de ma poitrine pendant qu'il ouvrait sa braguette. Oh, j'étais pas déçue du voyage! Tout ça pour moi! Je me passais la langue sur les lèvres.

- Viens chérie. Il accompagna ses paroles en me prenant les fesses pour me soulever et m'adosser à un arbre. Je calais mes talons autour de ses reins et le laissais se positionner à mon entrée. Enfin Edward allait être à moi! A MOI!...

- BELLA! BELLA! Je sentis une claque, puis deux sur mes joues.

- Elle va bien? _Interrogea un Edward fébrile._

- Elle n'est qu'évanouie mais le choc a été dur, c'est normal. _Entendis-je la voix calme de Carlisle répondre._

- Hum, hein, hum grognais-je pour signaler que je reprenais mes esprits.

- Ah Bella, tu vas bien? Tu m'as fait peur.

Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet d'Edward penché sur moi. Nous nous trouvions dans le salon des Cullen. La table de verre était explosée en mille morceaux.

- Que...que s'est-il passé? Bafouillais-je.

- Tu t'es coupé sur du papier et Jasper à voulu te sauter dessus.

- Ah oui, à cause des pensées lubriques, enchainais-je.

- Hein?

- Bah oui, _voulus-je me justifier, puis je me rendis compte des propos que je tenais._ Oui, à cause des tensions critiques, buccoliques, _continuais-je pour montrer à quel point je délirais._ Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Bien sûr Bella. Tout ce que tu veux.

Carlisle fit rapidement le pansement qui me permettrait de repartir et je sautais dans la Volvo. Arrivés devant ma maison, je me tournais vers lui.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous prenions un peu de recul, toi et moi.

- Vraiment? _Edward avait l'air effaré._

- Oui, tu comprends, je suis une fille qui commence à avoir des désirs et toi tu n'es pas capable de les satisfaire. Bien sûr, je t'aime mais voilà t'aimer c'est l'équivalent du couvent et je commence à devenir folle, j'ai des visions de fantasmes délirants, donc il vaut mieux que l'on s'éloigne pour notre bonheur mutuel. D'accord?

- Tu sortiras avec d'autres garçons?

- Euh...

- Tu veux me larguer?

- Euh...

- C'est ça ou l'asile, j'ai pas beaucoup de choix.

- Je comprends. _Il avait l'air de pas comprendre du tout mais dès le lendemain la famille Cullen avait déserté la ville._

Et c'est ainsi que mon histoire avec Edward se termina. Pour l'instant, je sors avec Jacob et ça se passe plutôt bien. Il a eu une fièvre dernièrement et j'ai du mal à le joindre, mais ça devrait vite se rétablir. Tout de manière qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver de pire que de sortir avec un vampire?

**FIN**


End file.
